Meet the Parents
by randommonium135
Summary: What if they finally found Fang & Onyx's parents? What if Fang & Onyx go to live with them? What if this turns out extremely bad? What if they never come back... alive? rated T, i am not trying to steal anyone's stories so sorry if i do. *complete*
1. Chapter 1 WTF!

*** hola mee fellow amigos, it's weirdo here, returning to you with yet another max ride story. it is called Meet the Parents. it's if Fang and Onyx found their real parents. well their real mom, who says giving them up was the wrong thing and she was glad that they're alive and not dead, their step-father, and their two little siblings. what if they stayed with them, how do you think this could end? well please enjoy chappie one, and yes, My OC Onyx is still in it and is still Fangs twin.**

**disclaimer: maximum ride does not belong to me, Onyx does***

Chapter one: WTF!

(F POV)

it was a normal day in the flock house. you know, hectic. i was laughing at Max fail yet again at making toast, when we heard Onyx and Nudge running in. they looked extremely happy.

"what's the excitement about?" Iggy asks, then plants a nice kiss on my sisters cheek.

i still didn't like to watch that but, hey, as long as they were happy.

"we did it! we finally found them!" Onyx says super excited. it did not sound like her.

she is just like me, quiet, doesn't like to talk much. she likes to wear black too. the only difference, she was a girl and she smiled just a little more than me and actually gave hugs. so when she was smiling a huge smile and was practically jumping up and down with joy, i got a little worried.

"finally found who?" Max asks, scooping the fifth peice of burned toast out of the toaster.

"Fang and Onyx's parents!" Nudge says, litterally jumping up and down.

at that moment everyone was just staring, wide-eyed and slack jawed at Nudge and Onyx.

they did what? i mean I knew they were going through some old files that we found, but they actually figured something out.

i recovered.

"what? how?" i asked.

"well, it was sort-of accidently. we were looking through the websites and the papers and then i bumped the mouse and clicked on something and well, this popped up." onyx says, turning the computer screen around, i think that was the longest sentence she ever said.

i looked at it. it pretty much looked like gibberish.

"see that's what we thought at first..." Onyx says, reading my mind.

"but then we read down through it and picked out some letters, words, numbers and eventually we spelled out this." Nudge says, showing us a peice of paper. (everyone was around the table by now)

i looked at the paper and nearly died, it was an address. somewhere in Florida. and then i was our codes, subject 6 (me) and subject 7 (Onyx) (all made up). they may have actually done it, they may have found out parents. everyone was shocked into total silence.

me and Onyx looked at eachother and smiled.

~surprise~

*** i'm sorry it's so short but i'm really tired. but i hope you liked it. i'll update soon. please tell me how i did. and just to warn you, i may not get every detail right about what really happened when Fang's mother gave him up, the book said that she thinks he's dead, so that's what i'm going with, she tried to give them away and she thinks they're dead. after those little facts from the books, everything else about it is made up. and if you are absolutely clueless on who Onyx is, and soon Henry will be introduced, so if you want to know who they are you can ask me or you can read another story of mine ****A Maximum Ride Story**** whichever you choose. i'll answer any question you have. oh, and too those of you who don't know me, i am extremely obsesses with Iggy, my nickname is Weirdo, and i have three friends that i feature in my stories, Jynx, Reaper, and Icing. thank you for reading. please review.**

**reviews make my anger towards my english teacher just melt away, until i see him again. but please review and tell me how this one is. thank you.**

**~iggy~for~life~**


	2. Chapter 2 awkward introductions

***hello it's Weirdo and Iggy here. Iggy is my prisoner and he has finally accepted that.**

**Iggy: not really, she just said that she wouldn't feed me unless i started acting like myself. and i want food.**

**Weirdo: exactly. but here is chappie two. im on a roll today. i've updated three stories (including this one) all in one day.**

**Iggy: that's cuz you're bored and you stayed home sick today.**

**Weirdo: so...anyway, disclaimer...**

**Iggy: disclaimer: anything Maximum Ride, including Me, does not belong to Weirdo.**

**Weirdo: well you're mine for now and just cuz i didn't created you doesn't mean i can't daydream. but here's the story.**

**~purplebanana~**

chapter two: awkward introductions

(M POV)

they really did it. well, maybe. if the house that we are on out way too is there and if the family lives there. but then a thought struck me, if the family is there that would mean... that would mean that...Fang and Onyx would be leaving us. now my heart hurt. i would be losing peices of me.

i may have just met Onyx not too long ago, about a year, but she was still my family. And what about Henry, she had to say goodbye to him, just in case. i look back her, i could tell she was happy but still trying not to cry. then i look at the rest of the flock, all of their faces were solid. there was no emotion in them.

so i knew how they felt. but i had to stay strong, they were finding their mother.

~.~.~.~

(N POV)

i was happy, i WAS. now i'm sad. very sad. after the reality hit me that Fang and Onyx were leaving. it was very upsetting. i wonder if it's wrong to wish that we didn't find it. i don't want to say goodbye. i could feel the tears coming and clothed my eyes. no, i won't cry. not yet.

(G POV)

it's ok. it'll be alright. i told myself. but it still hurt, i mean, i was happy that we found Fang and Onyx's mom but im not happy that they'll be leaving. leaving the flock. leaving us.

(I POV)

how could this happen? Finally, finally, i find someone i love and she's leaving. but i'll suck it up, for her. i can't be selfish. but it still hurts. i still remember the first time we kissed.

"_yea, i remember that too." i hear in my head._

_"shoot, i forgot that you could read minds." i say to her._

_"yea, but at least i know how much you love me. i love you just as much." she says._

_"im gonna miss you." i say._

_"yea, i'm gonna miss you too." she says back._

and that's when i felt the tears. but i wouldn't let them loose, not yet.

(F POV)

it was happening. we were going to our mother. i wonder what she would think. i wonder what she will think. but this also means leaving the flock, leaving... Max.

~..~..~..~

(O POV)

you know, i never actually gave my parents a real thought. i mean i thought about having a happy, loving family out there. then i met the flock and they explained to me that our mother was going to give us up and then they told her we died. i couldn't even imagine how that would feel. but ill miss the flock... ill miss Iggy. but im also excited. and nervous. and suddenly i feel very sick.

~/~/~/~

(Weirdo-A.K.A. Narrator)

the flock was flying into Florida. and they started the search. it took them 3 hours, on land and in the air, to find it. and when they did, that's when the reality really struck. Fang and Onyx would probably be leaving tonight.

(F POV)

we found it. we walked up to it, it was all white, not very big, but homely. we walked up to the front door and Max rang the doorbell. we could hear footsteps and kids squeeling. my feelings were hide behind Max. but i stayed planted where i was, beside her, holding her hand.

i looked over at Onyx, i think she was feeling the same way. she was holding iggy's hand and by the looks of his hand, was squeezing it very tightly. i was just taking another big, deep breath when the door opened.

it was a woman. she looked just like an older version of Onyx. well, without the wings, duh.

"may i help you?" the woman asks.

"um, yes. we think that we may have found your... your children." Max says to her, while pulling Onyx and I up front.

the woman looked at us for a second and tears fell almost instantly. you could tell that she knew.

"who is it?" a man asked, coming up behind her.

"do you remember when i told you about my babies. the ones the doctors told me were dead?" the woman asked him.

"yea." the man said.

"this is them." she said, pointing to me and Onyx.

he just stared. and we just stared back. so she got married.

"oh, i'm so sorry. come in, come in." the woman says, wiping away tears.

"kids, go to your room." the man said, and we see a boy and a girl stand up and walk back the hall.

so she had more kids. we walked in and were lead to the living room.

"so you really think that these are your children?" the man asked.

she looked at us and tears came to her eyes again,

"yes, i just know. it's Lera and Leon."

uh, shocking. so my real name is Leon. i think i like Fang more.

"my name is Fang." i say.

"and my name is Onyx." Onyx says.

they just look at us.

"i don't care what your names are. i still love you. i had changed my mind about giving you up, then they told me you died. i was so crushed." she says, hugging us.

~scootypatooey

(O POV)

the woman was hugging us. she looked just like me and i read her mind. what she was telling us was the truth. but i couldn't help but get the feeling that she was hinding something. but it was her.

now that step one was done it was time for step two. saying goodbye. i looked up at Iggy. and then i looked at Fang.

"um, can you escuse us for a minute?" i ask.

"of course." the woman says, letting us go.

we all walked outside. i have read all of their minds, they are all sad and holding back tears. first i go to Angel. i give her a great big hug, i was holding back tears of my own.

then i hugged Gazzy, then Nudge, then finally Max. last i walked up to Iggy.

"i love you." i said, hugging him tight.

"i love you too." he said back, hugging just as tightly.

we pulled apart and i stood on my tiptoes a little bit and we kissed. our last kiss. it broke my heart. we pulled apart again and hugged again.

"good bye." i said, letting go of his hand and starting to walk away.

"bye." he said, and i could see the tears coming.

i walked up onto the poorch, not looking back. i didn't want to see him cry.

~awww~

(F POV)

i go over to Angel, sweet yet evil little angel, and i give her a hug. then i hug Gazzy, Nudge, and even Iggy. *no this is not supposed to be Figgy...*

then i got to Max. this one is the hardest.

"um, i guess this is goodbye." Max says.

"yea, ill..." i couldn't finish because Max kissed me.

"just be happy and safe." Max says and we hug and she lets go and walks over to the others.

i walk over to the porch with Onyx and we wave good bye as the flock walks away to go find a place to take off. then our mother comes out.

_"i guess we should tell them now." Onyx says in my head._

_"yea, we should."_

"did they already leave?" she asks.

"yea, they a... had to be somewhere." i say.

"and we have something to tell you." Onyx says as we walk back in with her.

boy, are they in for a surprise.

~phew~

***wow, that was a lot of typing. man, my hands hurt. so they have finally met their parents. yay... but T.T...they had to say goodbye to the flock. poor Fax and...*whatever iggy and Onyx's couple name will be* *hopefully will be announced soon***

**Iggy: really?**

**Weirdo: *is bawling at her own writing***

**Iggy: it wasn't that sad.**

**Onyx: *crying also* wasn't that bad? Iggy, we broke up in the story.**

**Iggy: what? How could you Weirdo?**

**Weirdo: don't blame me, blame my crazy mind. *still crying* but hopefully it'll all get better.**

**Onyx: but i like my name, Lera. *not crying anymore cuz of what Weirdo said^***

**Iggy: it better get better.**

**Weirdo: so if i continue writing this you'll stop trying to escape.**

**Iggy: yes, but only until it's done and if Onyx stays too.**

**Weirdo: *is contemplating this***

**Iggy: hello**

**Weirdo: *still contemplating***

**Jynx: just accept and finish so the a/n doesn't get longer than the story.**

**Weirdo: deal but she can only be here when i'm here.**

**Iggy: you're always here.**

**Weirdo: exactly**

**Onyx: that makes no since, but ok.**

**Weirdo: but you'll still never escape. mwuahahaha.**

***Iggy, Onyx, Jynx, Reaper, Icing, and Snow*ill explain him* all stare at Weirdo***

**thank you all so much for reading and now to explain snow. he is Reaper's boyfriend and now he'll be a part of some of my stories and a/ns. but thankyou for reading and please review.**

**reviews make my world go round**

**~iggy~for~life~**


	3. Chapter 3 adjusting

*** so im back and I have writing fever. I will write this and Update more on time. so last time we had some Fax and, now announcing, Ignyxy. but it was for goodbyes and Fang and Onyx are now with their families, the end. No I'm just joking, I have more in store for this little story. so...**

**Iggy: ... here's the chapter.**

**Weirdo: You're doing it again.**

**Iggy: what? *serious face***

**Weirdo: -stares- never mind.**

***~love~***

chapter 3: adjusting

(F's POV)

So our parents didn't mind the wings, like at all. They acted like it was all normal and continued. they gave us a tour of the house, it has three bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a basement, and attic, they were both off limits. Onyx and I share a room and Jackson and Annabelle share one.

Oh, those two kids, they're our brother and sister. They're also twins. They're eight years old. They thought the wings were cool. The realization hit us about a day after we came here, I caught Onyx crying in the bathroom. It's a girl who had been through hell and back and never shed a tear, and I caught her bawling her eyes out in the bathroom. Four times.

I can't say i don't feel the same way. I feel... uneasy around our mother and Kevin and Onyx told me she felt that our mom was hiding something but she couldn't figure out what it was. Right now we were sitting on our beds, Onyx was sleeping. Her new bag of clothes sprawled all over the floor, none of them fit. She has to wear Annabelle's clothes until they can get her new ones.

we have been here about a week and it was bitter-sweet. I missed Max and the flock way to much. It all just happened so fast. And now we're here. I never thought having a loving family could hurt so bad.

-morning-

we wake up to a scream. not a fear-filled one but a playfull one. Jack and Anna were up, they were our alarms. We sit up and make our beds. there were two rules in this house, one: keep rooms clean, two: respect. the second one may be a problem. I look over at Onyx, she seemed a little depressed lately. I know why, her heart hurt. she just left behind her best friend, her boyfriend, and her family. We were both in the same ditch.

I wonder how much longer being here would last? We walked out the door to go to breakfast.

_" I don't know." I recieve in my head._

*~peace~*

*** I apologize for it being so short. I'm really tired and I have school tomorrow. and if you get the chance, D. Gray-Man fans look for The lost Noah by, FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects. it's really good and please look for Random Thoughts, Flock Facebook, A maximum ride story, and Allen's bad day by me. thank you and please please review.**

**reviews make my world go round**

**~iggy~for~life~**


	4. Chapter 4 who knew

*** awww the feeling of writing again, it's great. I must apologize for not writing for so long, I was busy. and from now on I will put a warning on every chapter so...**

** Warning: if i spell stuff wrong I do not mean to. my keyboard is messed up and I sometimes don't even notice the mistake until after i have put the story up, so I apologize ahead of time.**

**Ok, now that the serious warning time is over, I will continue on with the story. so we have discovered that Onyx is depressed and Fang may be getting to that point. In this one we will have a few different POVs, we will have max, then Iggy, then Onyx. so, Max...**

**Max: disclaimer: max ride is not and will never be Weirdo's. **

**Weirdo: but the plot of this story and Onyx are. thank you Max. here's the story. ***

**(oh and I just thought i'd fix my little oopsie in the last chapter, when I said that Onyx had to wear Annabelle's clothes until they got her new ones, I actually meant that she has to wear Annabelle's pants and Fang's shirts. Anna's pants fit her like capris but if she wore anyone else's they would fall off of her. Thank you)**

chapter 4: who knew

Does anyone know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out? Probably not, otherwise you wouldn't even be reading this. But that's kind of how I feel right now. I just lost my boy friend, my second-in-command and my sister, at the same time. It's hurts more than anyone could know.

And I can tell that it affected everyone about the same as me. Nudge and Angel just cry themselves to sleep every night. Gazzy isn't obnoxious. Iggy smacked into a wall, that's how out of it he was. He's depressed and cranky.

They don't even want to make bombs anymore. I tried it, I told them that I would never yell at them again, ever, for making a bomb and that they could make as many as they wanted. They told me they didn't feel like it, that scared me. I tried not to break down, but the first few nights without them, I silently cried myself to sleep. Just thinking about them now makes me want to cry.

No, no more tears. They're with their real families, but I still can't help but think something is off. I lay down on my bed and curl up into a ball, it's the only thing I can do to stop from falling apart.

"Max. Phone." someone yells from downstairs.

I get up and walk down and take the phone.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Max, are you ok? I'm worried." My sister's voice came from the other end.

"Yea, Ella, I'm fine." I say, I don't think she believed me.

"No, you're not. I can hear it in your voice. You know it's ok to cry." she replies.

And that was it, that's all it took for me, Max of steel, to break down and bawl like a baby. Soon the flock and Henry were gathered around me saying comforting things along with Ella on the phone. I can't believe I was breaking down. It went like that for about twenty minutes. Once I was in control again, the flock dispersed, thanks to Henry and my mom got on the phone.

"Max, sweetheart, are you gonna be okay, do you want me to come over?" she asks.

"Yea, mom, i'll be fine. No, you don't have to come over. It just hurts a little right now." I say, but who was I kidding it hurt a lot.

"Are you really sure?" she asks.

"Yea, I have to go. Love ya."

"I love you too. and call me if you need anything."

" I will." and we hang up.

I stand up and go to my room and just sit in the darkness. In the quiet you can hear everything. I mean _everything_, I never thought I could hear Angel and Nudge cry like that. It was pure silence then

"I don't care!" Iggy yells.

"I don't care!" I yell at Gazzy.

"What do you mean "you don't care"? You're not even the same anymore. You're not the only one who lost someone." He yells right back.

"What the heck is going on here?" Max asks, walking into the room by the sound of the door clicking.

"Iggy wouldn't help me with this bomb. Then I told him he wasn't acting like himself and he yelled at me." Gazzy says, nearly in tears by the sound of his voice cracking.

"One, you guys shouldn't even be making bombs and two, Gaz if Iggy doesn't want to make bombs, he doesn't have to." Max says.

Just when she said that it hit me, I could feel the tears coming. so I turned my head away. But apparently Max saw it, because I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't say anything, Max. I'm fine, I just miss them a lot, ok, so just please don't say anything." I say, my voice cracking.

I couldn't handle it anymore, saying goodbye to them. Saying goodbye to her, Onyx. it felt like we just found eachother and now she's gone and Fang, too. Right now, life just sucked even more than usual for me. I finally let the tears fall.

We walk downstairs to the table and everyone else is already there. We sit down and instantly I get a wave of something from Fang's and my mother. I can't put my finger on it, but she is hiding something.

" Did you sleep well?" our mother asks us.

Fang and I both just shrug. How were we supposed to reply? Oh, we slept well, I mean after I went to the bathroom and bawled my eyes out for a few hours, then tried on Gosh knows how many clothes last night. I didn't really feel like talking much, much less than usual, so no talking for me.

We sat at the table in silence. I just thought about, well, everything. I had only been with the flock for about a year and a half, they were my family. Iggy was my boyfriend, the only person I had ever loved that way, and now all of it was gone, except Fang and this family.

I was sitting there, slowly eating my food, when I started to feel dizzy. What exactly was going on? I look over at Fang and picked up that he was feeling that way too. Then I picked up the thoughts of our mother and Kevin, they were thinking about the whitecoats and the school and getting Fang and I there. They were working for the whitecoats, and Jack and Anna were terrified.

They were experiments, not our parents kids. What was going on? I knew that they drugged us. I fell off of the chair and hit the floor. I had to get ahold of the flock, so I did the only thing I could think of, I yelled in my head, contacting all of the flock, and telling them that Fang and I needed help and where they were taking us. I don't know if they got it, though, because all I saw next was the darkness of unconciousness.

*** now that was a lot of typing, so much dialogue for me. I do not like dialogue that much, but it is needed in the story so I put up with it. so did you enjoy, not what you expected right? Evil mother and step-dad, how would feel? I hope you liked it, or if you didn't that's ok too, just please no flames. I thankyou for reading this and please review. ***

**Please review, it helps me feed Iggy.**

*Iggy*for*life*


	5. Chapter 5 pain

*** So I must apologize for taking forever to update. I was reading a really good bood and other fanfics. So last time we discovered that Fang and Onyx's mom and step-dad are evil and they work for the school and that their "brother and sister" aren't their brother and sister. What do you think will happen this time? Well, let's find out. Here's chapter 5. (Ps. I'm sorry if they sounded kinda lame in the last one but, put yourself in their shoes) POV's go like this; Angel, Fang, and Max**

**~..*..~**

- chapter 5: pain-

I heard her. I heard Onyx scream in my head. She sounded terrifyed, but a little drowsy. I jump up really fast and run out to the others.

"Max! Max, did you hear her?" I scream, while running in.

"Yes, sweety. We all heard her. Please calm down a little?" Max asks.

She says that though I know she's freaking on the inside. How could their parents betray them like that?

"We need to go get them." Iggy says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"We will, Ig, but we need a plan first." max says.

"Ok, so think of one!" Iggy commands.

"Ok. Here, I think I got one." Max says.

-~..~-

I woke up to a dimly lit room. Well, more like woke up in a cage, in a dimly lit room. Onyx was in the cage beside me but the whitecoats took her about an hour ago for "tests". I could do nothing but watch them drag her out. And now I'm waiting for them to bring her back and then to get me, so I can kill them all for hurting my sister.

This being trapped thing pisses me off. My head shoots up as the door opens. Im the dim light I can make out three people. Two guards and Onyx. One guard opens the cage beside me and Onyx climbs in.

She pulls her knees up to her chest, wraps her arms around them, and puts her chin on them.

_"Are you ok?" I ask her with my mind, hoping she'll hear me._

_ "I'm in a little pain, but I learned to withstand it. And I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but I managed to get a message to the others. I mean, I hope I did." She replies, sounding very tired and with barely any emotion._

_ "Good." I say, meaning for her safety and that we ahve a chance._

The guards come over to my cage. They unlock the door

"_Get some rest," I say, in my head to her, as I step out._

/~~~/

"We should be at the school in about 1 or 2 more hours." I say to everyone else.

But what I didn't know was, did they have that long? I wish we all had super flying, like I have. I hate how long it takes to get to the school. I can't wait until I get there and find that bitch and her husband and bash their faces in. After Fang and Onyx get to bash their faces first, then the rest of us.

Those people are going to regret the day they hurt my family.

-..-..-

** * I apologize for it being so short but I have written all the next chapters in my stories today and my hand is cramping and I'm getting on the verge of writers block. Also this story may not be like forever long. I think there's only going to be a few more chapters before it's over. But I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**-Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Reaper-Iggy-Fang/ R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6 hopeful rescue

~Sorry, i havent updated in forever. I just wanted to say this before I put anything. I wrote this many months ago. So, the next few chapters of any of my stories will not have any A/N, unless I think they are important enough to keep. -Weirdo~

(POVs go: Max, Fang, Max, Fang, Max)

-Chapter 6: Hopeful rescue-

"Ok, guys, be uber quiet. We have to get in, get Fang and Onyx, pound two unnamed peoples faces in, get out." I say to everyone.

Though, I know this plan will fail, they always do, ut we'll get out, we always do. We hear the lock and watch it fall, gotta love a blind lock-picker. We silently, well as silently as 5 mutant bird-kids can be, walked in.

"Ang, can you hear them anywhere?" I ask Angel.

"Yea, they're under us. We have to get downstairs." She replies.

"There's and elevator," Gazzy says.

"Ok, we take the elevator, avoiding cameras as much as possible, and get down to the bottom floor." I say.

Sounds easy enough, not. Not with the security this place has, we're probably caught already. I walk to the elevator and press the door button and it opens, we all pile in. Then I press a down button and we go down. Don't worry guys, we're coming.

-/-

The door slams open and I'm instantly blinded by the light. Two whitecoats were dragging something, someone. That thing, I know, is Onys, from her screams that had echoed through the place only a few moments ago it kinda gave it away that it was her. The whiteys open the door and throw her in her cage, then they lock it. But they didnt come for me, they walk back out.

Then the door opens again and the same two whiteys bring in two more people, kids. Kids I know, Jack and Anna, the two kids that pretended to be Onyx's and my brother and sister. The whiteys put them in the cage beside me and then go back out. We're sent into darkness once again. I slide over, as far as I can, to Onyx's cage and reach into it.

"Hey, Onyx, please answer me?" I whisper.

All I get is a groan and she turns over a little.

"We're so sorry, " I hear from one of the kids.

"We didn't want to, but they said they would kill us if we didn't help catch you," the other one says.

"What do you mean "they"?" I ask.

"Your mom and that Dr. guy," The girl replies.

"Who are you?" I ask them.

"We really are Jack and Anna, that's our names. But, we're experiments, not your siblings," Jack says.

Thanks to my great sight in the dar, I could see them. Jack was holding onto Anna like he could lose her at any moment, which he probably could.

"It's ok, I believe you, " I say to them.

I see them relax a little. I look back to Onyx, her eyes are still closed. But she whispere,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I let go og a breath that I just realised I was holding in. I look at all three of them and say,

"Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here,"

Now, I just need a plan.

...

"Ok, Ang, where are they now?" I ask.

"Just up ahead," She says and we follow her.

We were in a corridor that had doors on each side. We followed Angel past 6 doors then she stopped in front of one.

"In there?" I ask.

"Yep," she replies.

"What are we waiting for, Christmas? Come on, open it," Iggy says.

"You aren't going anywhere," A woman says.

We turn around and see Fang and Onyx's parents.

"How could you do this to your own children?" I ask.

"Easy, we wanted money, and we got a job out of the deal," their mother says.

"And I didn't care either way," their step-dad says, with a smug smile.

"I'm going to kill you!" Iggy says.

Then he charged at them. He managed to get a good hit on "Mother-dear". Then we all joined in. You might think 5 mutant bird kids against two normal humans would be a piece of cake, well you're wrong. They were strong. They had the upper hand until they both grabbed their heads and were distracted.

Iggy kicked them both down, he was majorly pissed. They were still holding their heads and screaming in pain now, it was Angel. For once, I was thankful for her creepy, mind-powers. I wal up to them.

"Did you hurt them?" I ask.

They can't talk but they manage nods. I kick them both in the face. I want to kill them, but that's Fang and Onyx's decision.

"Do you have the keys?" I ask.

They nod and the mom hands me the keys.

"Good. Ang, hold 'em." I say, and the rest of them come with me to the door.

I pull the first one open and walk in, the others behind me.

...

The door comes open and I prepare myself, so does, the now concious, Onyx. But, instead of whitecoats, it's the flock. We untense when we see who it is. Max walks over here.

"How did you find us?" I ask.

"Onyx's message got to us," She says, and my cage unlocks.

Then she goes to Onyx's cage while I crawl out. After she unlocks Onyx's she moves onto Jack and Anna's. I help Onyx out. She can barely stand on her own, so I help. Once Jack and Anna were out, we all walked out, Iggy comes up beside me and whispers in my ear,

"Is he ok?"

"Yea, but she's very weak," I whisper back.

"Good, im glad she's ok," he whispers, then he gets on her other side and helps too.

We walk out the door and see our parents struggling and trying to hold back screams, with Angel staring at them intently, sweating a little.

"They're all yours," Max says to Onyx and me, walking past with Jack and Anna.

"Ang, you can sto for a minute," I say to her, and she stops. I look down at our parents.

"Are you really our mom and dad?" I ask.

"Yes," the woman says," I gave you to the school 15 years ago. And Kevin is your step-father, I really married him."

"Ok. Now tell me, why would you want to hurt your own children?"

"For the money. And I was young, I didn't want any children."

Onyx kicks her in the face.

"Do you even know the hell we all went through? Do you even know the hell I went through? Do you even know what you caused all of us?" Onyx says, punching her with every question.

She fell onto her knees because she cant stand on her own.

"Yes," our mother says.

Onyx was quiet.

"Then how do you live with yourself? I hope you live what's left of your life, tortured by the thoughts of what happened to us, to what you caused all of us. I hope you die in depression," Iggy says to them, deadly serious.

"Let's go," I say, as Igs and I help Onyx up.

"Yea," Max says, taking lead.

...

We take the way we came in back out. Everything was way too earily quiet as we snuck back out but worry later, was what I thought. We got out safely and took a weird route home, so we couldn't be followed. I look back at the others to see that the boy and girl are flying just fine on their own. Yea, they have wings too.

Fang is trying to help Onyx, but failing. Onyx is doing pretty ok, seeing as she can't even walk right now. She has a weary look though. But I couldnt' worry right now, I'm just happy we got them back. I see a clearing ahead, which is perfect trees for laying on.

"come on, guys. Let's get some rest," I say and the other follow me.

-/-

*Did you like it, sorry if it was kinda crappy. Sadly to say, this story will be over soon. But, I have a one-shot planned to see what happens after this story. So, please tell me if you liked it?

Fang: Awww, Iggy and Onyx sitting in a tree...

Iggy: *blushing* Shut up!

Fand and Weirdo: K...I...S...S...I...N...G...

Onyx: *blushing* Shut up!

Fang: First comes love...

Weirdo: second comes marriage...

Jynx: Third comes a baby in a baby carriage...

Iggy and Onyx: *blushing* Seriously, Shut up!

Fang, Weirdo, Jynx, and Icing: That's not all, that's not all...

Iggy: *somehow got Weirdo's metal pole* I said shut up!

Onyx: *somehow got Jynx's frying pan* Exactly!

Weirdo: Oh no! Everyone, run!

*weirdo, Fang, Jyns, and Icing all run*

*Iggy and Onyx chase them*

*Iggy can hear where they all step and can find them*

Spaghetti the almighty talking pinapple: next time, until so...

-WC-JT-IC-Fang-Iggy- R&R?


	7. Chapter 7 (final)

***Hello everyone. I'm back. I'm finally updating this story after who knows. Sadly to say, this is the last chapter of this story. Happy to say, the one-shot chapter of this story is next. But, I'm not gonna make this very long, here's the chapter. Please enjoy.***

(Max's POV)

I swing my feet as they hang over the ledge of the cliff we are in. I feel the wind blowing through my wings. I half expect Fang to come over and sit beside me, but he wont, not right now. I look back at my flock. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy are beside eachother, asleep.

Fang is leaning against the cave wall, asleep. Onyx is laying on Fang's lap and Iggy is beside Fang holding Onyx's hand. Onyx is awake and staring absently at the opposite wall. I don't think she'll be sleeping for a while. Jack and Anna are hudled together in a corner, fast asleep.

I look back out at the night sky, again wishing that Fang would come over and sit by me. I pull my wings in and go lay down beside Nudge. I should at least try to get some rest.

(blank space)

(still Max)

"Come on, everyone! Up, up," I say.

Gazzy and Angel sit up, still half-asleep. Jack and Anna open their eyes and stand up to stretch. Onyx let's go of Iggy's and sits up. She nudges Iggy a bit to wake him up, but doesn't say a word. Fang is gone, then I realise he had silently stood up and walked over to our little fire pit to start a fire.

"Ok, everyone. We eat breakfast, then we get back to the house," I say, about to open a can of beans.

"Why don't we just skip breakfast?" Angel asks.

"I mean, we're hungry and all, but Onyx looks sick and Fang..." Gazzy trails off.

I look at Fang, his olive-toned skin is pale white and I can tell by the way he's standing, he's in pain. But, of course, his face says nothing. I look at Onyx, she's pale too, and her eyse have dark rings under them and she has little red blotches all over her arms and no doubt her legs too. She can't even walk on her own. Fang has the blotches too.

"Yea, Max. We can make it," Nudge says, sitting up and yawning.

I look at my flock. All of the kids look determined.

"Yeah, let's just go," Iggy says, holding out his hand for Onyx.

She grabs it and Ig pulls her up and puts her arm over his shoulders.

"Alright, if you're all positive, then we'll go," I say, dumping water on the fire.

(blank space)

(Onyx)

"Fang, how much longer do you think we have?" I ask him with my mind.

"I don't know," he replies to me in his head.

"I hope we do soon, I just want to be home. And, I know that you're tired."

"Yeah, I guess I am," he says, not showing any emotions on the outside.

A wave of pain goes through my arms and my wings falter and I drop a bit. But, I catch myself. I look up at Fang.

"I'm fine," I says to his glance.

But, I really hoped we'd be home soon because I don't know how long I can last.

(blank space)

(Fang)

"Home at last!" Gazzy states, landing on the porch.

I land last, along with Onyx. I help her walk into the house, and we get hugged by Dr. Martinez. It was so unexpected, I almost flinched from the pain that was triggered by it, almost. I lightly hug her back then she moves to Onyx, she actually flinched a bit, but hid it well. Then Henry hugged Onyx, and didn't let go for a good five minutes. She flinches, but hugs him back.

"Mom, can you please look at these marks on them?" Max asks, grabbing one of Onyx's exposed arms. (she's wearing a long-sleeved shirt, but the sleeves were ripped off)

Dr. M switches from happy to serious.

"I'll go grab my bag. Fang, Onyx go into your room, I'll be in soon," She says, and goes to her car. (she's a vet, irony, haha) (Fang and Onyx share a room)

I put her arm back around my shoulders and together, we walk to our room. I sit her on her bed and sit beside her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, out loud. (though I know it was kinda dumb to ask)

"Just tired," I get from her, in my head.

I put my arm around her and we sit in silence.

(blank space)

(Onyx)

Dr. Martinex comes into our room, and Fang moves his arm.

"Okay, let me see your arms,"She says to me.

I hold one out and she looks at it.

"This may sting a little," she says, and puts some kind of cream all over my arm.

It does sting, but I don't do anything. She wraps it up and does the same to the other arm and my legs. Then she looks at Fang and puts the same medicine on his and wraps them. I just want to sleep. Then she pulls up the sleeve of Fang's t-shirt and sees a huge bruise on his shoulder.

"Fang, take off your shirt," she says, and he does.

It reveals a few more big bruises on his back and some on his stomach. Dr. Martinez just stares, her eyes getting watery. Reading her mind, I just pull up my shirt to reveal bruises of my own.

"What happened? What did they do to you?" She asks.

Though she doesn't get an answer. We sit in silence.

(black space)

(Max)

Mom comes out of Fang and Onyx's room and sits on the chair at the table beside me.

"They're fine, just asleep," She says.

I see the rest of the flock visibly relax. I let out a breath, I just realised, I was holding.

"They'll need to relax for a few days. They're exhausted and mal-nourished."

That, I could handle. At least they were home in one piece.

"Now, I feel good enough to eat," Gazzy says.

(blank space)

***Well, there's the final chapter. Did you like it? I'm sorry, this is the last one but look for the one-shot "Enclosed" that'll be coming soon. Thanks for reading. Please review?***

**-Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Froggy-Iggy-Fang-Lavi-R&R?**


End file.
